fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Frelia
Frelia (フレリア Fureria) is a nation in the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. It is located in the northwest of Magvel, and borders Carcino and Renais to the southeast and Grado to the south. The kingdom of Frelia is ruled by Hayden, the venerable Sage King and the father of the Pegasus Knight Tana and the Sniper Innes. Geography While there are some forests and mountains, Frelia consists mostly of plains, making travel throughout the country rather easy. According to Innes, in his B support with L'Arachel, pegasi gather in a location called Walles Forest. Military Frelia is home to pegasi, which are trained for military purposes. Their military seems to favor Pegasus Knights for mobility, Archers for range, and Soldiers and Knights as front-line infantry. Although cavaliers do not seem to be as prevalent in Frelia as they are in Renais, Grado, or Rausten, they do have some cavalry forces, as indicated by Hayden's Ranger class, and Gilliam can promote to a Great Knight. Their military strength is formidable, to say the least. The nation that weathered Grado's attacks the best, their only known losses were at Mulan, where the enemy was quickly expunged, and the Tower of Valni, whose assault was led by two of Grado's generals and had the purpose only of destroying the Sacred Stone. This is in no small part because their forces are the most well-equipped to counter Grado, as a part of Frelia's training regimen has soldiers exert every muscle in their body for better muscular resistance, reducing the amount of fatigue they receive after battle. Their expansive spy network headed by Prince Innes also allows for effective counteroffensive and defensive strategies to be placed beforehand. Profile One of the countries of Magvel that possesses a Sacred Stone, which the Tower of Valni was built to house, Frelia is well known for its seafoods, and shares good relations with Renais. Its Sacred Relics are the serpent bow Nidhogg and the winged lance Vidofnir. The first country to declare war on Grado, Frelia sent troops against the army head-on, under the command of the imperial prince Innes, while aiding the royal heirs of Renais to safety. Using many spies to stay aware of Grado's every move, Frelia halted Grado's invasion, but Innes soon returned to the capital to meet with Eirika and Ephraim, only to be informed that, though heavily guarded, its Sacred Stone was destroyed when Selena and Caellach stormed the tower. Afterwards, Frelia joined with Renais in the war effort. Despite Frelia's alliance with Carcino, Pablo, who sided with Grado, attacked Innes, Gerik, and Tethys, and Eirika's group in Port Kiris. However, Klimt reassures Eirika and Innes that there are members of Carcino's council of elders that still sided with Frelia, and Klimt then travels to Frelia to gather aid and drive out Pablo's forces. Characters from Frelia *Hayden - Sage King of Frelia, father of Tana and Innes. *Innes - The brash and arrogant crown prince of Frelia, a sniper who is good at heart. *Tana - The somewhat naive princess of Frelia, who is also a cheery and very sociable pegasus knight. *Gilliam - a Frelian knight *Syrene - older sister of Vanessa, a Frelian pegasus knight *Vanessa - younger sister of Syrene, a Frelian pegasus knight *Moulder - a Frelian priest Trivia *Walles Forest is called Urðr Forest (ウルズの森) in the Japanese script. Like several other mythological references in the game, the name is drawn from Norse mythology. This name is later used in Fire Emblem Heroes as the weapon owned by the Performing Arts variant of Azura. It is likely that the translator misread ウルズ (Uruzu) as ワルズ (Waruzu), hence "Walles." *When the prologue marks the different countries' territories, Fort Rigwald is placed within Frelia's borders even though it is a Grado fortress. Category:Nations Category:Locations